Wadiya
Information Wadiya is a country in North East Africa, bordering the Red Sea to the east, Sudan to the northwest, Ethiopia to the South and Djibouti to the southeast. Wadiya was founded by Abrahamadeen in 934 (or 1039 B.A.) and has since been subject to colonization and coups, up until 11 B.A., after which the modern day single-party lead government was established under the rule of Supreme Leader Omar Aladeen. Since then, the country has been under the strict rule of the Aladeen Dynasty. As a result, the Western states became increasingly critical of the supreme leader, His Excellency Hafez Aladeen, who succeeded his father after legislative elections voted him as president with 99.999% of the vote. Due to his dangerous allegiance with nations such as North Korea, international relations and foreign investment in Wadiya has plummeted. After Aladeen's speech in 2012 about Wadiya having nuclear weapons, the UN authorized NATO to bombard Wadiya. To ensure peace for its people, Aladeen went to America to give a speech where he said that he should leave the dictatorship and go for democratic elections, writing a new constitution. Five days later, Aladeen arrested his uncle Tamir for treason and wrote a new constitutions. He won with 99.98% of the vote and had only one wife (Zoey Aladeen) who died in mysterious circumstances. Despite what the media says, Aladeen believes in equal rights for all men. Under the Aladeen regime, the country has become a major tourist attraction in Africa, with several landmarks such as the Great Aladeen Palace and the 1017-year-old gold statue of Abrahamadeen, it has been recast as a statue of Hafez Aladeen due to public outcry. Due to the lack of foreign investment, Aladeen has unsuccessfully attempted to offer 100,000 square kilometers of desert land to countries wishing to test missiles or to dump chemical waste. Wadiya hosted the 2012 Olympic games, in which Wadiya won fourteen golden medals and established a new world record on the 100m (8.6 seconds). After Aladeen declared the end of the dictatorship, Wadiya has transformed into a federal parliamentary democratic republic with Hafez Aladeen himself holding the title of both the President and Prime Minister. The tallest building in the world is in wadiya city and the largest mall,theme park,best skyline in the world,most gold,biggest aquarium and precious jewels from space. It basically has the best of every luxurious thing in the world and is widely viewed as the best city in the globe. Wadiya is the richest country in the world. It also has the largest man-made island. Economyi hat general aladeen Wadiya has the world's 3rd largest GDP at 8 trillion dollars because it has the world's most oil reserves, and ventures into deep space resulted in large quantities of precious chemical like uranium being discovered. It is also the only country in the world that has the capability to shake gold from anything thanks to the giant gold rush. The Wadiyan people are known to be the richest in the world. Layth is the next supreme leader of Wadiya in the 2019 election. Land Use Wadiya is 117.598 Square kms or 182,928 Square Aladeens. The Aladeen desert is used as an international dump, for genocide victim, used nuclear fuel or chemical waste. The Wadiyan Forest is also surprisingly small, as it only contained thirty trees until 2012, to which the forest doubled in size to sixty trees right after Aladeen planted an olive tree. Now there are more trees in Wadiya than before. In 2015 Aladeen has turned the forest and Aladeen Desert into a national park called the Aladeen Park Desert Reserve. Aladeen said in a speech, "I hope that future generations all get to see the wonders of Wadiya as I see them today. We just put 100 Aladeen Gold Ants in the Wadiyan Forest''. Image Gallery Nadal.jpg Map of wadiya.png Shabazz2.jpg Aladeen in Wadiyan.png Final2.png Final titles.png Wadiyan aladeen title.png Moretitles.png Ffs.png Wadiya coatofarms.png Wadiyapresidential.jpg Wadiyadesert.jpg Politics.jpg Television.jpg Shabazz.png Military.jpg Wadiyan.png Wadiya.png Wadiyaflag.png